Beneath
by arandas
Summary: Dalam naungan langit berbintang Pulau Paus, Killua membiarkan dirinya tenggelam pada cintanya, lagi. Killua X Gon. Slight!BoysLove.


Salah satu yang terlalu sayang dilewati, adalah malam yang penuh bintang di Pulau Paus. Bertahun-tahun menjelajahi dunia dan bertemu banyak hal baru, Killua tidak tahu kalau pulau kecil ini masih mampu menghadirkan kesan yang sama meski sudah bertahun-tahun pula Killua tak singgah. Setidaknya sampai detik ini—sampai Killua menjadi seorang asing yang beruntung, yang dapat merasakan kasih sayang alam dari pulau ini— _lagi_. Suara percik air samar dari ikan-ikan di danau, aroma khas tanah dan pepohonan yang tumbuh liar, langit jernih bertabur bintang, dan—Gon.

"Killua?"

Killua menoleh, merespon panggilan dari seseorang di seberang unggun, "Hm?"

Agaknya Killua sedikit menyesali gerak refleksnya. Sebab yang ia dapati saat menoleh adalah sepasang mata berkilauan yang menatap lurus padanya, penuh tekad. Dengan pantulan percik api di keduanya, mata itu bagai refleksi dunia. Dan itu merupakan satu lagi hal yang tetap sama, yang membuat Killua diam-diam berdegup, merasakan tenggorokannya kering tiba-tiba. Maka, ia tak lama-lama membalas tatapan itu, memilih kembali memandang bintang-bintang.

"Maaf."

Kata itu mau tidak mau kembali menarik Killua untuk kembali menolehkan kepala pada Gon di sisinya, sepenuhnya heran dengan perubahan kesan bicara dari sahabatnya.

 _Untuk apa?_

Setelah hari yang panjang dengan bersama-sama menjelajahi beberapa sisi Pulau Paus, tertawa, berlomba, mengejek, dan saling meneriaki satu sama lain, saat ini Gon memberikannya tatapan yang demikian serius—tak memberi Killua sedikitpun celah untuk mencoba merespon dengan candaan. Killua tak menjawab. Ia bingung dan bertanya-tanya, namun tak menyuarakannya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Gon tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Aku.." Gon menelan ludah, "Tiga tahun tidak bertemu dengan Killua, tidak ada hentinya rasa bersalah menghantuiku. Semakin lama, semakin membuatku sadar bahwa caraku meminta maaf dulu tidak cukup untuk menebus semua yang telah kulakukan." Gon menumpu kepala pada lengannya yang memeluk lutut, beralih tatap pada bebatuan di ujung kakinya.

Mendengar rentang waktu yang disebutkan, memori Killua memutar kejadian-kejadian di waktu itu. Tiga tahun yang lalu, pertarungan besar di NGL.

"Sedikit banyak aku menyesal terlahir sebagai pribadi yang begitu egois. Aku ingat sepenuhnya, apa-apa yang kupikirkan saat memutuskan untuk mengorbankan segalanya demi balas dendam—aku bahkan malu mengingatnya.

"Aku berpikir bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja karena hanya aku yang akan mati, bahwa mengorbankan diriku tak akan berdampak pada siapapun—"

"Gon—"

"—aku tidak tahu hukuman macam apa yang bisa membalaskan semua itu. Kenyataannya, aku bukannya mengorbankan diriku. Aku mengorbankan usaha orang-orang yang melatihku, mengorbankan perjuangan Palm, Morel-san juga yang lain.. dan yang paling bodoh sampai aku sendiri pun tak bisa memaafkannya—adalah bahwa aku mengorbankan Killua." Gon menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lengannya. Suaranya banyak bergetar—sebuah indikasi yang jelas bagi Killua bahwa Gon mulai menangis. Atas sebuah alasan, Killua merasa ruang napasnya menyempit. Napasnya sesak sampai rasanya ia ingin marah.

"Aku mengajak Killua pergi ke berbagai tempat, menerima banyak bantuan dari Killua, melalui berbagai hal bersama, tapi kemudian melupakan semua itu begitu saja, aku lupa dan pergi sendiri. Setelah sekian latihan yang kita lalui bersama, aku justru pergi sendiri. Aku memikirkan Kite, aku memikirkan dendam.. dan aku melupakan bahwa aku memiliki Killua.

"Mungkin.. sejak awal seharusnya aku tidak pernah mengajak Killua pergi dari kediaman Zoldyck—"

"Kau.." Killua memotong. Suaranya rendah dan ia membuang pandangannya berlawanan dari tempat Gon berada. "Kau bahkan masih begitu egois saat meminta maaf.. kau tahu itu?"

Gon mengangkat kepalanya, menatap bingung di antara linang air matanya pada rambut keperakan itu—pada Killua yang enggan menatapnya.

"Kau benar, aku begitu marah pada keegoisanmu waktu itu. Aku begitu marah padamu yang selalu menyisakan masalah setelah memenuhi keinginan egoismu sendiri."

Killua tak mewarnai nada bicaranya dengan sesuatu apapun. Ia tak berniat, sejak semua yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah emosi yang tidak ia ketahui jenisnya.

"Tapi kau pikir.. kenapa aku mau melawan keluargaku sendiri—meninggalkan rumah, pergi bersamamu ke berbagai tempat.. kau pikir apa alasannya? Tiga tahun aku menyimpan keinginan untuk kembali menjelajahi dunia bersamamu, sementara kau menyesali semuanya? Berpikir seharusnya kau tidak pernah mengajakku pergi?

"Kau tidak pernah mengerti, Gon." Suara Killua mengecil, bersama kesiur angin terdengar menyerupai bisikan, "Alluka bahkan berterima kasih padamu.."

Hanya selang beberapa detik, Killua merasakan tubuhnya terdorong hingga terbaring di tanah, bersamaan dengan beban yang jatuh di atas tubuhnya, dan dua lengan yang melingkari lehernya.

Isak kencang dari sosok di atas tubuhnya menjadi satu-satunya kebisingan malam ini, redam sebab empunya menenggelamkan wajah di dada sang tumpuan. Killua membiarkan Gon memeluknya erat-erat, terisak, meneriakkan nama Killua berkali-kali di antara sengguk tangisnya.

Seperti sebuah pesan dari alam, Killua tahu begitu saja bahwa Gon tengah memohon maaf darinya, sekaligus mengucapkan terima kasih, putus asa kehabisan cara untuk mengungkapkan betapa ia merasa bersalah.

Seperti sebuah hukum alam, Killua menerima begitu saja permintaan maaf itu, membalas pelukan sahabatnya untuk menyatakan betapa pintu maaf selalu terbuka lebar hanya untuknya.

Satu hal terakhir yang tidak pernah berubah: Killua akan selalu kalah pada Gon.

Maka ia hanya akan membiarkan dirinya kembali tenggelam dalam dunianya bersama Gon.


End file.
